Old Habits Die Hard
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: What starts off as a conversation about Ron telling Hermione how undeserving of her turns out to Ron admitting that he still thinks that Harry and Hermione have a possiblility of being together, an angry Hermione, and a confused Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes, I think that Ron never got over his fear of Harry and Hermione liking each other.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ron sighed, looking at the love of his life as he sat next to her on the couch. "I am totally undeserving of you, and everyday of my life I'll be thankful that you chose me."<p>

"No Ron, I'm the lucky one," she replied, as if it were the simplist think in the world.

"Ha!" he laughed. "As if! How many girls were lined up just to go out with me?"

"Well none I hope, but there was always-"

"Don't you dare say Lavander," he growled. "You and her, the only ones."

"Well, it's not like there was much for me either," she shrugged.

"Oh, International Quidditch stars and big hunks that everyone is desperate to go out with not good enough for you?" he said sarcastically.

"Ron, I had no interest in McLaggen and you know it!" she said, shocked.

"But that's my point!" he expressed. "He was very interested in you, and so was Krum! My whole point is that with everyone in the whole world that you could choose for yourself, you choose me."

"Oh Ronald, you're being over dramatic," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, am I?" he remarked.

"Yes, I am completely sure that there are some people that wouldn't go out with me even if I begged them," she insisted.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" he asked.

"Um, your brothers!" she blurted, saying the first people that came to her mind.

"They would say yes just to annoy me," he easily contradicted, as if he had thought about it before.

"How about Harry?" she asked, grinning because she knew that he wouldn't be able to contradict her this time.

Ron was silent. In his heart he would always fear the fact that if Harry wanted Hermione, she would happily go with him.

"Ron?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't answered me."

"I-I-" He didn't know what to tell her, but he didn't need to for she had figured out what Ron's silence had meant.

"Oh, for Merlin's pants!" she screamed. Before he could say anything, Hermione had conjured her Patronus and had sent a message to Harry. A second later, Harry arrived with a pop.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, looking in between Ron's frozen expression and Hermione's calm one.

"Have a seat Harry," she said, motioning to a chair in their living room.

"Alright," He sat down rather reluctantly.

"Harry, will you go out with me?" Hermione blurted out.

"Go out where?" he asked, confused. He looked over to Ron, but he still hadn't moved since he arrived.

"I mean, will you be my boyfriend?"

Now it was Harry's turn to freeze. "I-Hermione, I-"

"Oh wait! I forgot the begging and the charm." She got down on her knees in front of him.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" she begged him, flashing him a smile.

"Hermione, what about Ron?" stealing a glance at Ron, who's face was in a familiar expression of pain.

"Nevermind Ron, answer my question." Hermione's words shocked Harry.

"Hermione, I don't know whether you're kidding or not, but you know my answer to this question!" He laughed without humor, completely confused but determined. "No, a thousand times no! You're my best friend and I love you and everything about you, but no. You know I love Ginny, and I would never do that to Ron, and I just-I just don't see you in that way! I think of you as a sister and after all of these years, I though that you thought of me as a brother."

Hermione suddenly launched herself into Harry's arms.

"Oh Harry, I love you too," she sobbed and laughed at the same time.

"Errr, thanks?" he said, awkwardly patting her on her back.

"You see Ron?" she said, letting go of Harry and walking over to Ron's still pertified figure.

"You at least know that Harry would never say yes. So I can do this," she fell into Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "and you wouldn't feel jealous. Right?" Ron was silent.

"Uh, maybe I should get back to Ginny..." Harry said nervously.

"No, I'll go and see Ginny," Hermione snapped, angry tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him. Apparently he doesn't trust us." And with that, she turned on the spot, leaving a confused Harry and a miserable looking Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I keep this a one shot or multi chapter? Please tell me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. Sorry about the late update. I've mostly been reading fanfictions. Again, if you have one that you want me to read (especially Ron/Hermione and Rose/Scorpius, or really strong friendships for Harry/Hermione or Albus/Rose) tell me! I'll be happy to read and review!**

* * *

><p>"And then he just looked at me, as if he was implying that me and Harry have feeling for one another," said Hermione, angrily stirring her tea. She was sitting in the Potter kitchen, having a cup of tea with Ginny so she could explain why she had shown up fuming on her porch.<p>

"I swear, my brother can be such a git," Ginny agreed, pausing for a moment before adding, "You don't have feelings for Harry, do you?"

Hermione looked up at her friend, shocked.

"Not you too Ginny!" Hermione cried out, pulling on her own hair. "Why does everyone seem to think that me and Harry have feelings for one another? We're just friends, best friends!"

"I know, I know," said Ginny, blushing a bit. "It's just that...Hermione, you've always been so close with him! And it doesn't help how gorgeous you are too."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. "Me? Gorgeous? Ginny, I thought that we always said that you were the beautiful one who was brilliant at Quidditch, and I was just the one that was brilliant at everything else?"

"Calm down Hermione," Ginny said, putting her hands up. "I was just wondering, but I guess I'll take that as a no."

"You have no idea how much of a no that is," Hermione shuddered. "I have no idea how you can kiss him."

"Same goes to you with my brother," Ginny threw back. Both of the girls gave each other semi-glares before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Can you imagine-me-kissing-Harry!" Hermione said in between fits of laughter.

"Only if you can imagine me snogging my own brother! It's not only wrong but illegal!" Ginny giggled along with her.

"But seriously though," said Ginny. "You are absolutely gorgeous. I mean, did you even look at yourself at the Yule Ball?"

"No, not really," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I don't think I got to see the whole on look."

"Well, you should have," Ginny replied.

"Ah, so what do we do now?" Hermione asked, after a momentary pause.

"We wait," Ginny said simply, leaning back in her chair.

"And now we wait," Hermione confirmed, before going back to her tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously though, if you didn't read my first note, go read it. It might benefit you. And if you're ignoring this too, sucks for you. Anyway, I might have chapter 3 up later, with Ron and Harry discussion. I think I'll work on my "Love Is It's Own Kind Of Magic" next.<strong>

***IMPORTANT* Which one of my stories do you like best and why? Just curious, and if you haven't read them, then go read them!**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Probably the final chapter, I think.**

* * *

><p>When Hermione left, there was thick silence surrounding Harry and Ron. Ron couldn't look at Harry in the eye, but he could still feel Harry's eyes boring into his head.<p>

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ron finally asked.

"I'm waiting for you to say something," Harry replied, easily masking his emotions.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Ron asked, fidgeting.

"I want you to tell me how long you have thought of me to be a terrible friend," Harry said, still masking his emotions.

"What?" Ron looked up to his best friend, utterly bewildered. "Why in the whole bloody world filled with all of the ruddy animals that Hagrid keeps would you think that?"

"You obviously don't trust me," Harry replied sadly. "You don't trust me with your girlfriend, even with all we have been though."

"Err, what?"

"Oh for Merlin's pants, I have no idea how Hermione puts up with you like this," Harry said angrily. "Do you not recall the Horcrux?" Ron's face crumpled up in pain so he took that as a yes.

"Right, well remember what I said after you destroyed the Horcrux, and what I said, oh, I don't know, 5 ruddy minutes ago?" Harry ran a hang through his hair. "I said that I think of her as a sister, and she thinks of me as a brother? Ron, when will you stop being so bloody jealous all the time? Me liked Hermione would be like you snogging Ginny. Yeah, I know, disgusting, but it's how I feel!"

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron said weakly. "It's just how I've always been. Just like the Horcrux said, always in the shadow of someone better, whether it was you or my brothers.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Harry asked, knowing too well how his best friend has felt all of this time."

"I'm going to do the one thing that'll prove to me and everyone else if she really loves me." Ron said, now getting a distant look on his face.

"And what is that?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to propose to her."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'm just going to use the proposal that I already wrote that's already been published, or write a new one. What do you think? You have to read my one-shot The Proposal to answer, I'm afraid. Don't worry, it's not too terribly long.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A review made me realize that things were not going the way things should have been going, so I steered the path away from where I was heading (phew). Yes, there will be a hear-to-heart talk thing, but later.**

* * *

><p>"You're what?" Harry asked, outraged. In fact, he was so outraged that he stood up to go shake Ron's shoulders.<p>

"Tell me you didn't say what I think you just said!" Harry said.

"I'm going to propose," Ron replied sheepishly.

"Ron," Harry sighed, sitting down again. "Just a few minutes ago, you thought that she still had feelings for me or whatever was going through your mental head! And now, all of a sudden, you just want to marry her? Will this be your way of apologizing to her? What will happen the next time that you think she fancies a bloke, or if he compliments her on her outfit of the day? You can't just propose to fix this, Ron. Marriage is serious."

"Wow Harry," Ron said, "When did you become such a pansy?"

"Oh, so caring about your best mates is being a pansy?" Harry asked coldly. "Is not wanting your best mate to do something he might regret being a pansy? Or fearing that one friend will be hurting the other with his constant jealousy? Or not wanting-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Ron cried out, raising his hands up. "You're not a pansy. But how am I supposed to fix this? You and I both know that I will curse any git that comes within a 5 mile radius of her because I'm just so afraid of losing her to someone better. Yes, I know it makes me a git to think that my best friend, who happens to be dating my sister, would want to take the most important thing of my life away from me."

"It's good to finally hear you talking some sense," Harry grinned at his best friend. "Oh, and by the way, I do love her."

"I know," Ron said solemnly.

"And I would do anything for her."

"I know."

"Even if that means hurting you if you ever hurt her."

"Ditto. Although you do know that I'll never hurt her, and I think that somewhere deep inside I know that you'll never hurt my sister."

"Wow, what is with you today?" Harry asked, feigning shock. "You convinced yourself that I am not after Hermione, nor is she after me, and that I would never hurt Ginny!"

"Yeah, well I still have to work on believing Hermione does want me back, and on not being so jealous all of the time," Ron sighed.

"Good luck with that," Harry told his friend, patting him on the back.

"Thanks. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am going to propose to her someday, that is, if I get over my jealousy problems, and if she doesn't find someone better."

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "As long as you don't do it without my blessing."

* * *

><p><strong>So Harry is fixing things, but he needs Hermione to clean the wound completely. Maybe one or two chapters to go.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: this chapter is sucky. Don't read it if you wan't major quality. I just wanted this story to be done with.**

**I also have other updates this weekend for:**

**The Prophecy (Chapter 10)**

**When They Left, They took My Heart With Them (James and Lily)**

**Adventures in the Future (chapter 6)**

**And this story!**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to speak to me?" Hermione asked stiffly, sliding into the chair that had recently been vacated by Harry.<p>

"Yes," Ron responded wearily. "I wanted to say how sorry I was, but surely you know how much I don't deserve you, and how I never will!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said angrily.

"You're the most amazing person I have ever met. You're so beautiful, the brightest witch of our age, and just plain amazing," Rob simply said.

"So?" she snapped.

"So?" Ron laughed. "Love, as your father has told me multiple times, no one in this world deserves you. Not even Harry bloody Potter."

"What are you trying to say, Ron?"

"What I'm saying," he sighed, "is that you just have to accept the fact that you're just bloody amazing, and you could have had any guy in the world. In turn, I have to accept that you choose me out of all of those guys out there. Although, if any other guys sparkes even a bit of interest in you, and surely someone will because you're just so bloody amazing, I'm just going to have to curse their bullocks off."

"You need to stop saying how 'bloody amazing' I am," Hermione softened. "Because the only 'bloody amazing' person in the world is _you_ Ron, and it will always be you."

"Oh really?" Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione nodded. "Well, I reckon that I may also be a 'bloody amazing' kisser too. Would you like to try that out?"

Hermione laughed and ran to Ron's waiting arm's and kissed him with a burning passion.

"I love you," she breathed when they broke apart.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, eh. Just don't comment.<strong>


	6. Author's Note

I would just like to recognize everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

To: ToryWeb, CrystalFlowers, jillianxpaige, LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT, banshee1968, listen2music4ever, littlegirlgonemad, 1LovesLatin3, HermioneGrangerisME, dds, Emma, Melissa, watching stiricide, JustTheTwoOfUs, H, XxSabbyxX, HelloItsErika, Romioneluver567, Ana, NCIS-Addict-4427, and yadeniky THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

To: B-Duque, colombiangal, CrystalFlowers, HelloItsErika, kristin1788, littlegirlgonemad, milbrite, NCIS-Addict-4427, Pau Lane, Romioneluver567, RonWeasley-Girl831, SeekerofAncientLegend, and signedsevret THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITING THIS STORY.

To: 1live9laugh9love1, 1LovesLatin3, colombiangal, ddzzoonn, Evermore5105, hayley18, HelloItsErika, HermioneGrangerisME, hollywood 51496, JustSoSabrina, melody93, mightypacey, Msbayooya, .Ron, Romioneluver567, RonMioneOnly, selene86, speakloud, yadeniky THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY.

To the visitors and the 5,341 hits I've gotten so far, THANK YOU!

Thank you for making this:

my 6th most alerted story,

my 17th most favorited story,

my 7th most reviewed story,

and my 10th most read story.


End file.
